Matthew in Wonderland
by killerkitty15
Summary: Lured to Wonderland by a strange White Rabbit, Matthew goes on a journey to find his way out (obviously) while also trying to figure out why the Queen of Hearts keeps trying to capture him and why the Hell the White Rabbit seems so familiar (and really really hot). Rated M b.c. of future smut, some violence and language (maybe?)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

I don't know why mother and father decided it would be a brilliant idea for me to study with Alfred. I love my twin brother, don't get me wrong, he has his good points, but he is a total idiot. He's really an idiot, I wish I was kidding but I'm not! We're in the garden, surrounded by pretty flowers and multicolored butterflies. All I wanted to do was pick flowers, despite how unmanly that is but -give me a break -I'm fourteen!

Our empty tea cups sat at the base of the tree and an unopened copy of Romeo and Juliet sat in my lap. I had read it on my own and had been excited to discuss the common themes through out the play and how it connected to modern life with my normal tutor. Unfortunately, he had gotten sick and I was stuck with Alfred. Alfred, who was sitting up in the tree and not even talking about Shakespeare.

"Yeah and, bro, I want to be totally real with you right now. This chick was so fucking -I don't even know!" he gushed laying on his back and swinging his legs in the air, barely missing kicking me in the side of my head, "She had this fucking hot Russian accent and had serious boobage, dude."

"That's lovely, Alfred," I sighed rubbing the front of my book, I lifted it and looked at it sadly before hugging it to my chest. "I'm sorry Romeo," I whispered to the book, "I promise I will know your easily applicable themes soon. I will come for you Romeo, your true feelings will be revealed to me."

"Mattie, you say somethin'?"

I sighed, "No, Al, I didn't."

"Hm, that's what I thought, HAHAHAHA!"

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, turning my face up to let the sun rays -that were being filtered through the canopy of leaves- caress my face. _I really want to do something fun,_ I thought, _Al isn't really fun. Or, at least, not my type of fun_. Tilting my face back down, something on the edge of the forest caught my eye. It was a tall, pale, well dressed man. _A FUCKING HOT man!_

He had pale, almost translucent, skin, broad muscles and messy white hair. He had a strong jawline, thin, pink lips and an aristocratic nose with a small bump on the bridge. This man was wearing a Prussian blue coat with a flipped up collar, wide sleeves and ended just above his knees, grey trousers tucked into knee high black leather boots, a black waist coat with a blue heart pattern, a pressed, bright white shirt and a black cravat. This finely -richly -dressed man made me feel inadequate as I decided to wear my worn gardening clothes, which consisted of brown trousers, calf length black and white striped socks, a periwinkle ribbon holding my wavy hair into a ponytail and a loose white blouse with too long sleeves and a hem line that ended at the bottom of my thighs.

What REALLY got my attention, though, was the tall, white rabbit ears sticking up from his white hair.

He pulled out a pocket watch, flipped it open and looked at the time. The man scowled slightly before flipping it closed and placing it back in his coat pocket; suddenly, he looked up and his eyes fell on me. I quietly gasped. His eyes were crimson red and so, so beautiful! Almost immediately, I was caught in his gaze and, when he smirked, I blushed as my insides fluttered.

_Come on, Birdie_, he mouthed, lifting his finger and motioning me towards him, _Come vith me._

_Where are we going?_ I wanted to ask but I couldn't open my mouth, even if I could I doubt that any words would coherently form. I found myself rising to my feet and walking steadily towards him, my stocking feet made no noise as I walked through the garden and in the direction of this hot man with bunny ears. Alfred continued to talk, not noticing my departure.

"Who...who ar-are you?" I breathed looking up at this stunning creature in awe.

He graciously bowed. "Hallo, Birdie, I am known as ze Vhite Rabbit," the albino said with a slow spreading smirk, one that sent a delicious shiver down his spine, "but you can call me Gilbert."

"Gilbert," I said liking the way his name tasted coming from my mouth, "Gilbert, where are you taking me? Where are you going?"

"On an adventure," Gilbert said taking my hand and leading me into the forest, he caught my staring eye and his expression softened, "It's actually more like a journey. To find your true self."

"Why? Why are you here?" I asked scrunching my brow in confusion.

"You...You really don't remember."

I was caught off guard by his heart broken expression and I pulled on his hand, stopping him. Reaching up to cup his cheek, feeling the tough, scratchy skin beneath my fingers, I gave him a regretful look, "Non. I'm sorry." This all feels oddly familiar. _Like...we've done this before, like we've met before._

"It...It is alright, Birdie," the white rabbit said holding my hand that I had on his cheek, "You vill remember eventually."

"...if you say so."

We began walking again in a comfortable silence, Gilbert holding my hand and me not minding. After about fifteen minutes we came to a stop in front of a snarled, twisted, old tree. At the base of the tree, covered over with roots, was a giant hole that seemed to go on forever and was big enough for a grown lumberjack to fall through.

"Zhis is ze rabbit hole I came from," Gilbert explained looking at it with obvious distaste, "You vill have to go down zhere. I von't be able to go vith you, ze...ze queen von't allow it. I vill try to help you out as much as I can, but...ve von't meet face to face for a vhile. I'm sorry."

"It's...ok?" I said hesitantly, "So I just...drop down?"

"Ja."

"Alright. I'll...see you around?"

"Hopefully," Gilbert said with a small smile, he gripped my shoulders gently before bringing our lips together. I gasped against his lips, resting my hands on his shoulder blades and pressing harder against him. It felt so...so _right._ As if we were meant for each other. There was no tongue, just our lips melding together and massaging gently. "I'm sorry but you'll be late ozher vise," he said against my lips, giving me one last, drawn out kiss, "Ich liebe dich, mein Birdie." That's when he pushed me.

I fell, breaking through the roots and falling into the rabbit hole. I screamed falling into pitch blackness, clawing at the dirt around me and trying to find something to hang onto.

Almost crying with relief when I saw light at the end of the tunnel, I tried to slow myself down. That didn't work out so much and I started tumbling faster, falling out of the tunnel and slamming onto the floor. My body slammed against the floor, a scream escaping my lips, as the pain rattled my teeth. I curled up on my side, whimpering and struggling to my hands and knees. Breathing heavily, I looked around at the room I had fallen into. It was a circular room with black, cracked walls with white doors of all different sizes, the floors were black and red tile, their was a small, square glass table with an amber jug and a small key on it.

"Merde..." I mumbled getting to my feet, I dusted myself off and spun around, absorbing my surroundings, "Where am I? What am I supposed to do?!"

_Take ze key on ze table and find ze door it unlocks._

It sounded like Gilbert's voice so, for some unknown reason, I was compelled to obey. I approached the table and grabbed the key that was no bigger then my pinky finger. There were ten doors in the room and I went from door to door, testing the key. None of them opened.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled in frustration. I looked around the room, trying to find a door I had missed; that's when I saw the thick, red velvet curtain. I approached it and shoved it aside, seeing a door that was as big as the calf on my leg. I kneeled down and unlocked the tiny door with the tiny key, it worked and I pulled it open, pressing my face closer to the small doorway. What I saw amazed me.

On the other side of the door way was a remarkable garden. There was grass so green that I wasn't sure if it was grass at all, florescent blue, pulsating mushrooms the size of houses, thin, twisting trees with black park and pink spotted leaves; there were giant butterflies landing on equally giant flowers and strange, mutant animals as well as a black and red tiled road leading through this strange garden from the small door.

"This...it's..."

_Awesome?_

"Oui," I breathed with a small smile, "Absolutely awesome."

_Go zhrough ze door, Matthew._

I tried to squeeze my way through but me head was too big and the door was too narrow. "I-I can't fit!"

_Shit...forgot about zhat...on ze table is a jug. You see zhat? Drink it._

"Why? What does it do?"

_Just trust me, liebling._

With a sigh, I stood up, taking the key with me; I walked to the table and picked up the jug, reading the label. "Maple syrup," I read, then reading the note tied to the neck of the jug, "Drink me." I stared at it for a minute, weighing my options. _To hell with it_, I decided, pulling the cork loose and bringing it to my lips. I gulped down some of it, finding that it tasted really sweet but not unpleasantly so. I took another gulp, some of it leaking from my mouth and dribbling in a sticky mess from the corner of my lips and down my chin.

_Fuck, how ze hell did you make drinking zhat look erotic?!_

I blushed, choking a little and slamming down the jug, wiping the syrup off my face.

_Did I say zhat out loud?_

"OUI!"

_...Sorry..._

I huffed, my face still red in embarrassment as my stomach flip flopped. For some reason what he said made me feel hot and bothered. That was, until I felt my bones breaking. I screamed, my bones creaking and sending waves and waves of pain through my body; I felt my skin being yanked and manipulated, making two stray tears fall from my eyes onto the ground that was rushing up to meet me.

And then, just like that, it was gone.

I pealed open my heavy eyelids -_when had I closed them?_ -and looked around; everything seemed...bigger. Or was I smaller?

_I'm sorry I forgot how painful people said it vas. I'm a hybrid so I never have to take it._

"A...A hybrid...?" I croaked.

_Ja, me und mein bruder. Ze queen made us to be servants but...Ludwig fell in love so he was kicked out of the castle._

"You've never been in love?" For some reason, I felt my heart starting to hurt, tears making my throat thick.

_...I have...but...ze queen needed a servant so she took mein love avay from me. She wanted to break mein spirit._

"And...d-did she?"

_Did she...? Nein, she didn't. She just pissed. Me. Off. _

"Oh..." I looked around, then looked down when I felt a breeze on my legs, "WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!"

_You must be too small for zhem...Kesesesese~!_

"What are you chuckling about?!"

_...Nothing..._

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I mumbled, "And where's the key?"

_FUCK! You left it on the table!_

"...God damn it...!"

_Vait, vell, fuck, here eat zhis._

Suddenly, in a poof of violet smoke a stack of...something appeared. "What are those?"

_Pancakes..._

He sounded sad and I bit my lip, feeling guilty. "What...What do these do?"

_Zhey should make you bigger, zhat vay you can grab ze key zhen shrink down again._

Looking at these pancakes, I got an uneasy feeling that this _probably_ wasn't the best idea.

Trust me.

I bit my lip, _I can't say no to him, especially when I made him so sad earlier._ I picked up the fork that was laying beside these... "pancakes" and took a bite.

* * *

**Alright so that's it. this wont be that long...don't know why I'm starting this.**

**SO I don't know if there will be actually smut in this but it's rated M just to be safe and for sexual themes.**

* * *

**Matthew: Alice**

**Gilbert: the White Rabbit**

**Alfred: Mattie's big bro**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter******__ Two:_ The Pool of Tears

I felt my bones breaking and shifting, I could hear them creaking as my skin loosened and sagged. I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth against the pain.  
When it all stopped I opened my eyes and straightened my spine- only to hit my head against the ceiling. Wait..._CEILING?!_

Gilbert?!" He didn't answer and I was starting to panic. "Gilbert, answer me please!" He still didn't answer me and I began to bang on the walls and ceiling. "G-Gilbert?!" I screamed pushing with all my might at the area around me, frustrated and scared, tears spilled down my cheeks. They ran in streams down my face and landed in fat drops on the floor. "_GILBERT?! HELP ME, PLEASE!_"

_Why wasn't he answering?! WHY?! What did I do?! Is it because I made him sad?!_ "Gil..." I whimpered tears falling and, strangely enough, they began to pool around my ankles, soaking my socks.

_You have to find your true self, darling._

"B-But I don't know who I am!" I cried banging on the walls, "I want to get out! I-I want..._I want you to answer me!"_

_Vhy?_

"I've always been alone!" I sobbed my tears up to my knees, "My parents don't notice me! Alfred's their special son even though I'm _way_ smarter! All they think about is finding a nice girl for Alfred, they never think about me! _No one does_! And the few friends I have...th-they think I'm him most of the time!" My tears were up to my waist. "I just want someone to notice me! _TO CARE!_ Y-You're the first person in so-so long that has...that ever noticed me _first_ and remembered me!" The tears were up to my shoulders and I was gasping for air. "_TH-THAT WAS MY FIRST K-KISS!"_

_...you're almost there mein liebe._

Suddenly, I found myself shrinking and I fell into the water. The cold, salt water of my tears filling my lungs as I gasped and clawed at the surface, trying to get above the water. But I couldn't. I couldn't get air and I couldn't breathe, my vision and brain going fuzzy as I got dragged further into my ocean of tears.

_It's ok, Birdie, I got you._

Despite everything, I gave in and my vision went black.

* * *

**We met at a party, as cliché as that is. Our whole meeting was cliché, I guess.**

**We were dressed in our finest, the best money had to offer.**

**I was wearing and ivory dress with sheer sleeves starting from my shoulders and going to the first knuckle of my fingers, the sleeves had white embroidery on the sides facing outward -the pattern resembled chess pieces. The bodice wasn't sheer, instead it was solid ivory silk with more white embroidered chess pieces at the hem line, giving way to an ivory colored, full, tulle skirt that lightly dragged across the floor. I also wore clear, glass heals that I walked gracefully in, managing them like a pro. It was not uncommon, here, for young men and boys to dress like women or girls. Older men, in their thirties onward, tended to wear more manly clothing like trousers and jackets. I had just turned sixteen, actually this party was for my sixteenth birthday, so it wasn't odd that I was wearing a dress, heels and wearing a diamond encrusted choker and diamond studs in the cartilage of my ears.**

**The King and Queen -Mama and Father -had finally let me try alcohol, to which I was excited. I made sure not to drink too much of the icy, blue liquid that was of a low alcohol content.**

**A chute of the liquid, known as Piquant, was clutched loosely in my hand when I saw him. I had been listening to a rather interesting gentleman that made hats, I do have to say he was rather quite mad, and _he_ -_Gilbert_ -was behind him and talking to someone else.**

**Gilbert was dressed just as nicely as everyone else at the party. He was wearing a black leather coat that ended just below his hips with many buckles and wide sleeves, black trousers tucked into black knee high boots, a red waist coat with black, heart shaped buttons, a crisp, black shirt, a black cravat with a heart shaped, red ruby pinned in the center. He looked absolutely roguish, even with his rabbit ears and fluffy rabbit tail. He was handsome and eye catching, although, Gilbert was always eye catching, no mater what.**

**You could never ignore the White Rabbit, at least not for long.**

**He looked away from the man, with brunette hair and a small mole, he was talking to and his eyes met mine.**

**A blush bloomed on my cheeks, how could I not? How could I not blush when his crimson eyes, like something out of a dream, were looking at me intently? How could I not blush when I felt like he was trying to look into my soul, and I was all too willing to let him?**

**He smirked, slowly and gradually, forcing me to look away and turn my attention back to the hatter least I burst into flames. Or my stomach explode with butterflies, or my heart clench up into a heart attack.**

**Why must someone be blessed with such a sexy, fuckable face?!**

**"Matthew, my darling, won't you come with me?" Mother said, touching my elbow gently. I jumped, startled, and she giggled. "We have royal guests. The Queen of Hearts, your Auntie, is here."**

**"Yes, royal mother," I said. I smiled apologetically at the hatter, curtseying. "I'm terribly sorry, hatter, perhaps we can continue this later? I am afraid I must greet my aunt."**

**"Of course, of course, time is of no matter! It's always tea time!"**

**"Yes, hatter, yes," I said with a small smile as I turned and left the madman and made my way to the thrones Mama and Father sat in and, hopefully, one day, I would sit in with my king. Or queen. I wasn't picky.**

**Mama and Father weren't sitting, at least not at the moment. They were standing and smiling pleasantly at Auntie Natalya, better known as the Queen of Hearts, and Uncle Ivan. They ruled side by side as siblings instead of lovers.**

**Auntie wore a silk gown that clung tightly to her curves with a thick strap over her left shoulder and a slit up her left side all the way to her thigh, it sparkled with sequence. She also wore extremely tall black heels, black silk gloves went all the way to her elbows, red ruby rings and bracelets on her left arm and a black soutache cape with a high collar and red embroidered hearts. Her hair was curled up in an elegant bun, a red ribbon in her hair, her lips were painted bright red while her eyes were rimmed with thick, black eyeliner and a heart shaped ruby the size of the palm of my hand was hanging on a gold chain above her breasts.**

**Ivan wore something simpler. A red military coat buttoned up to his neck with his military badges on the left side of his chest, red trousers, black leather gloves, oily black shoes -not boots- and a back cape draped over the right side of his body.**

**"Ah, Matthew!" Mother said pulling me to her side, "Matthew, my dearest, this is your Aunt Natalya and Uncle Ivan. Brother, sister, this is your nephew."**

**"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you," I said curtseying immediately, "Thank you for coming to my birthday party, your majesties."**

**"He is so polite, big sister," Ivan said with a gentle, childish smile on his face directed at me. I blushed and tentatively smiled back, making him laugh. "And so cute, big sister~!"**

**"Precious," Natalya said bitterly, raising her chute of black, hissing liquor -known as Indulgence -to her lips.**

**"We have brought our servant," Ivan said, detecting his little sister's pissy attitude, "Would you like to meet him, Matevy? He's really quite something."**

**"Matthew would love to meet him," Father said with a chuckle sipping on his chute of Piquant.**

**"Very well," Natalya said with a sigh that made it seem like what she was doing was a great task, as well as, a great inconvenience to her, "_RABBIT, GET OVER HERE!"_**

**The White Rabbit, the albino, from earlier was at her side within seconds.**

**"You called, my queen?" he said bowing low to her.**

**_His voice is so fucking hot!_**

**"Da," she huffed, "Your _king_ wanted to show you off to our relatives. And...the _birthday boy_."**

**I almost flinched on the harsh tone of her voice, but I didn't, instead, I smiled at the White Rabbit and curtseyed. "Bonjour, I am Matthew, prince of the Queen and King of White. It is a pleasure to make your acutance."**

**Gilbert smirked, turning my insides into a chaotic mess. As I stood up straight, he bowed, deeply. "Hallo, I am known as ze White Rabbit," he said taking my hand between his, he brought it to his lips and kissed my ring, the one with the family crest of the lion and the unicorn. I blushed bright red, his breath ghosting over my skin and his lips so, so close to actually touching my hand. "But you, your highness, can call me Gilbert."**

**I smiled, feeling my insides quiver in desire.**

* * *

I suddenly broke through the surface of my ocean of tears, coughing and sputtering the water from my lungs as my dream -or would it be memory of some kind? -ended. I flailed, only to find a pair of arms wrapped around my chest and legs kicking on either side of me. Relaxing some, I let whoever this was paddle through the water, until I was harshly shoved up onto the shore. The shore felt soft and, when I looked down, I realized the shore was made from shredded paper.

"You should be more careful~!" a voice scolded, although it sounded like whoever this person was was scolding a child, "You almost drowned!"

"Not...not my fault..." I croaked, looking up at my savior, "But...B-But tha-thank you for saving me."

"No! I couldn't just let you drown, bambino!" the girl said, "Nonononono! That wouldn't be nice at all!" The girl had curly, red tinted brown hair in a ponytail, a red ribbon holding it up, big amber eyes and a petite, curvy figure. She wore short overalls and black thigh high socks, dripping wet from the ocean of tears; she had on no shirt beneath the overalls and I could see her black and red lace bra.

Oh, did I forget to mention, she had big mouse ears on top of her head and a slim, skinny tail.

"U-Um, I'm Matthew," I said with a shy smile and a blush -THE GIRL WAS HALF NAKED FOR FUCK'S SAKE! -as I stood shakily onto my feet, "Who-Who are you?"

"Who am I...? Who am I...? Oh! I'm Daisy! Oops, I mean, I am known as the mouse but you can call me Daisy, bambino!" she giggled grabbing my hands between hers and holding them between us, dangerously close to her breasts might I add, "Oh your so adorable~ I could just eat you! But, I'm a vegetarian and I have my own amour to eat~! Come on, come on, I'll bring you to the Dodo and the Lory, that way we can get dry!"

"O-Oh..." I said my head suddenly hurting with how excited and cheery she was, "Me-Merci."

"EEP~! You sound like Chesh! I can't wait to show Lory, I bet she'll think you make the Chess Language sound cuter than he does! You definitely sound cuter, but I still love big brother! He's not that bad when he's not being a total pervert!"

"That sounds...lovely..."

_Fuck, what did I get myself into?!_

* * *

**OHHHHH look at that, such a decently timed update. Relatively quick,**

** relatively quick.**

**By the way, Daisy is nyo Italy**

**Please review~**

* * *

**Matthew: Alice**

**Katyusha: White Queen**

**Gilbert: White Rabbit**

**Natalya: Queen of Hearts**

**Ivan: King of Hearts**

**Daisy: Mouse**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Caucus Race and a Long Tale**_

Daisy grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the shore with a strength that was incredible considering her gender. The shredded paper ground turned into hard leather, like a hard covered book. She pulled me along, up an incline until we came upon a rather strange area. It was a platform surrounded by hard covered books -laying vertical and horizontally -larger then two people standing on each other's shoulders. There was already a boy there, sitting on large books turned on their sides.

The boy had long, white hair in two braids and grey feathers braided into them, long black nails that looked like talons, violet eyes -a small mole under his right eye -and an ahoge sticking up beneath the red beret he wore. He wore a blue pinstripe shirt, a black bow tie, a white vest made out of feathers, dark grey shorts, tan leggings and white feathered boots that looked like eagle feet. He sat with his legs pulled close to his chest, his chin resting on his knees.

_"EAGLET_!" Daisy called running up to him and dragging me along, "Look who I found! It's the Ali-."

"Prince Matthew of the White Kingdom," I said without thinking. When the words left my lips, I blinked, confused. _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me today?_

_Well, I fell in a rabbit hole...got kissed by the albino rabbit the hole belonged to...almost drowned...yeah, that could have something to do with it..._

The Eaglet looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Zhat's not somezhing you want to brag about," he said straightening his legs, "I prefer to be called Aden, by ze way, not Eaglet. Do you want to see ze Dodo and ze Lory?"

"Oh si!" Daisy said clapping her hands. She grabbed by hand again and dragged me with her, following Aden the Eaglet. I noticed he had two, tiny wings on his back.

"Oh, ze Duck is here so...he and Dodo will be fighting. Most likely. Surely."

"They always fight~."

Aden nodded and, sure enough, the sound of fighting could be heard. The voices belonged to two men, and as we rounded a corner, I could see the two men standing -face to face -and yelling at each other.

One had brunette hair with violet eyes and a small mole beneath his eye, looking remarkably like Aden. He wore a jacket made out of blue and purple feathers, matching trousers, black dress shoes, a crisp white shirt and a white cravat with a small, black onyx pinned in the center. A cane was gripped in his purple gloved hand and he looked exceedingly aristocratic.

The other male was blonde with green eyes and was extremely pissed. He wore a small, green top hat with a beige feather sticking out of it, a cream colored jacket, a brown, feathered cape draped over his left shoulder, tan trousers tucked into brown calf high boots, a bright blue waistcoat, a crisp, white shirt, a green and brown checkered cravat and brown leather gloves. He and the brunette were snapping angrily at each other.

"_DODO, DUCK, I'VE BROUGHT THE ALICE!_" Daisy called waving excitedly.

They both stopped mid argument, turning to look at the three of us. "Ah, Aden, you came as well?" the brunette said raising an eyebrow.

The Eaglet shrugged, "I was waiting where we were supposed to be waiting."

"Ah," he said uneasily, "Good boy."

"Zhank you."

"You are ze Alice?" the Dodo asked turning his attention to me.

"Uhmmm...?"

"He is!" Daisy exclaimed, "Introduce yourselves guys!"

The Dodo sighed, "If you insist." He bowed to me before saying, "Hello, I am ze Dodo ozherwise known as Roderich. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. Or do you prefer Mazhew?"

"Matthew is fine," I blushed waving my hands frantically in the air. _Wait...I don't think I told this guy my name...did I?_

"Very well and zhis is-."

"_I CAN INTRODUCE MY SELF YOU CHEAP SON OF A BITCH!_" the blonde snapped fists clenching and stomping his foot. He turned to me, much calmer with an emotionless, polite, look on his face. "Hello, I'm sorry you had to witness that. I'm Vash. The Duck. And much more well mannered than this fool over here." Vash punctuated his statement by jabbing his finger at Roderich.

The Dodo tsked, hand tightening around his cane. "Never mind you, stupid Duck," he hissed, suddenly looking at me and Daisy with concern, "Look at you two. Dripping wet all over my books, you'll ruin ze leazher! I make zhese book covers by hand, you know, sell zhem zhrough out Wonderland. I am ze best book seller and leazher make in-."

"You're the only bookseller and leather maker around, twit."

A muscle jumped in Roderich's forehead and he glared.

"Darling, a caucus race might be just the thing to save your dear leather books."

I jumped at the new voice added amongst these. I turned, finding a beautiful woman emerging from a book. She had long brown hair with a red flower resting in it and green eyes framed by thick eye lashes, she wore a red dress cut low to reveal her cleavage and the yellow lace of a corset underneath, the sleeves went to mid-thigh and gradually faded to green with feathers at the hem of the sleeves and the skirt of the dress was made out of loose jersey fabric, the red gradually fading into yellow with feathers at the bottom of the dress along with yellow heels on her feet.

_Beautiful..._

Her green eyes, sharp and observant, turned to me, catching me staring. I blushed bright red, looking down at my wet sock covered toes and shirt, the left side of my collar sagging from the water and revealing my freckled shoulder. I was wet and my shirt was see through, revealing my blue underwear and my nipples that were hard from the cold. I was sure that I must look like a drowning, sopping rat in her eyes, a spec of dirt on her gleaming shoes-.

"You are the Alice?" her voice was soft, accented.

I nodded shyly, shrinking back a little and gripping the bottom of my shirt that was at the bottom of my thighs now, because of the water.

"Matthew..." she hummed softly, causing me to look up at her. A motherly smile was on her face, reassuring, and her eyes sparkled with recognition. "You have finally come to save the Queen...Ó, édes Istenem, köszönöm," _(Oh, dear God, thank you)_ she gasped, hand over her mouth and she shook her head, strands of hair whipping and curling around her face, "Matthew..."

"O-O-O-Oui, Miss Lory?" I said guessing this was the other person Aden mentioned.

"Have you regained them?" Lory asked taking a step towards me, "You're memories, you-."

"I told him you're ze Lory. He doesn't remember. Yet," Aden said quickly and sympathetically.

She stepped back, hand on her chest, blushing and looking embarrassed. "Igen...Igen, I should have..." she looked up at me, smiling self consciously and gently as she curtseyed, "Helló, my name is Elizabeta. Please, all my friends call me that, not Lory." Elizabeta turned, looking at the Dodo, "Férj, shouldn't you start the caucus race? I have prizes in my pocket~."

"Very well, everyone line up!" Roderich ordered pointing to a random spot on the floor. I fell in line with the Dodo, an indifferent Aden, an excited Daisy and an irritated Vash, still slightly confused on what Elizabeta had been saying. "Frau? Will you be joining us?"

"No, I think I vill sit here...read to you as you race," the Lory said taking a small, black book from a pocket in the skirt of her dress.

"If you insist, Engel."

My heart violently jumped into my throat, chocking me and bringing my breathing to a halt before my heart beat stopped completely, becoming a dead, black weight in my esophagus. _That name...that name...that name. _

* * *

**A hand, pale and rough from a life that was unkind, ran up my leg. The owner of the hand, face hidden in the darkness of the room, seemed to be mesmerized, feeling and remembering every inch of my skin. Of my body, so laid bare and naked and displayed. The room was dark but beams of moonlight fought through the sheer lace of the curtains that were blowing gently with the breeze, giving me a pleasant view of his well muscled arm, long fingered hand and the middle of his chest to his abdomen. A scarred chest, old wounds from battle and conflict criss-crossing over his chest -some dangerously close to his heart and on top of his lungs -jagged and painful near his toned abdomen, the evidence of someone having attempted to slice open his gullet.**

**The hand traveled, slow and gentle, starting from the bottom of my foot. The hand -male, so very, _very_ male -traced the arch of the sole of my foot, his fingertips followed by his entire hand, gently pressing down and gliding up. My toes twitched, it tickled slightly, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I held still, my fingers curling and uncurling in the white cotton of the sheets beneath me. Beneath _us_.**

**His hand traveled up from my foot to my ankle, caressing the fragile, poking out joints, and up the curve of my calf. Lips began to follow, brushing my skin gently over my ankle, making me arch my back slightly and my breath catch. He gently caressed the soft inside of my knee, giving it a gentle kiss on the side as his hand got to the back of my thigh.**

**"_Beautiful_."**

**His voice was heavily accented, familiar and warm like liquid fire, seeping into my veins and into my heart. The red organ in my chest stopped, soon restarting with renewed vigor.**

**"N-Not as beautiful as you," I retorted my voice tumbling and stuttering as his face was level with my inner thigh. I was naked, chest rising and falling in quick succession, with nothing but a thin, white sheet covering my left leg, my vital regions and part of my right hip. The duvet cover was somewhere at the end of the bed or, more likely, on the floor, long since cast aside since it would only impede our purposes. Purposes and plans that would be planned out in whispered tones and only in the safety of the other's presence, plans and purposes only remembered alone in the cover of night.**

**"Now you're being ridiculous," he breathed pressing feather light kisses to the soft, fleshy, untouched skin of my inner thighs, "No one can compare to you."**

**I spread my legs wider, welcoming him with fervor. My back arched in desperation, skin looking paler than it usually did in the moon beams and my freckles an almost harsh contrast.**

**His cheek nuzzled against the skin he had just kissed, like a domesticated feline, loyal to their owner and master. "You're beautiful, gorgeous, celestial in ze moon light. As if you vere made to be part of ze moonbeams and ze stars," he said raising his body slowly so we could be perfectly aligned, he cupped my cheek -face still in shadow -as I shifted so his hips were comfortably resting between my legs with my fingers dancing along his shoulder blades. "You are prefect."**

**I tilted my head, brushing my nose against his and our breathes mingling.**

**"An Angel."**

**His right arm slipped beneath my back, raising my torso up so that we pressed more firmly against each other, and his left hand sliding down my neck than back up into the back of my hair. He gripped it tightly, tugging it back so my throat, alabaster in all its virgin glory, was exposed for him.**

**Hot, wet breath caressed my pulse point and I gasped. His breath seeped into my pores, stretching them as his breath dug into my bone marrow, awakening my skin. Lips, thin and wet with saliva, planted themselves on my neck. They caressed and worshipped in a manor so desperate and seeking it bordered on heretical levels.**

**"Mein."**

**I felt the scrape of teeth, a shiver going up my spine in pleasure as it was stalked by the hot trail of a tongue, wet on my neck and soothing.**

**"Mein Engel."**

* * *

My body jerked, as if awakening from a dream. I looked around to see I was still surrounded by books and strange, beautiful people that knew me without introduction and knew what was safe and what was not.

I looked over at Elizabeta, finding her staring at me with focused, demanding eyes. I looked away.

"Ze finish line will be over zhere," Roderich said pointing to a book with _"The Scientific Theorem of Hattery and How It Effects the Stability of the Royal Houses in the First to Tenth Century -First Edition"_ written in green letters on the cover, "Liebe, give us a count down, will you?"

"Egy..." Elizabeta began flipping open her black book, "Két..." -everyone got into a running position -"_Három_!"

Everyone began running in different directions. Daisy scurried beneath books and papers and leather, Roderich kicked off a book, seeming to float in the air before approaching another book and kicking off that and Vash was doing the same thing only he was trying to hit Dodo every time. I ran in between them, weaving through books and pages and making zig zags as I ran.

_"Lo! Death has reared himself a throne_

_In a strange city lying alone_  
_Far down within the dim West,_  
_Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best_  
_Have gone to their eternal rest._  
_There shrines and palaces and towers_  
_(Time-eaten towers that tremble not!)_  
_Resemble nothing that is ours._  
_Around, by lifting winds forgot,_  
_Resignedly beneath the sky_  
_The melancholy waters lie."_

My steps faltered, tripping and almost falling to my hands and knees. I looked around, brushing my hair from my eyes. Elizabeta was sitting on a stack of books, the book she had pulled out from her pocket in her lap. Her brown hair was falling over her shoulder, her voice clear as she red the poem from her book.

_"No rays from the holy heaven come down_  
_On the long night-time of that town;_  
_But light from out the lurid sea_  
_Streams up the turrets silently-_  
_Gleams up the pinnacles far and free-_  
_Up domes- up spires- up kingly halls-_  
_Up fanes- up Babylon-like walls-_  
_Up shadowy long-forgotten bowers_  
_Of sculptured ivy and stone flowers-_  
_Up many and many a marvelous shrine_  
_Whose wreathed friezes intertwine_  
_The viol, the violet and the vine._  
_Resignedly beneath the sky_  
_The melancholy waters lie._  
_So blend the turrets and shadows there_  
_That all seem pendulous in air,_  
_While from a proud tower in the town_  
_Death looks gigantically down."_

My heart thrummed in my ears as I turned, seeing Gilbert, the White Rabbit, waiting for me at the finish line. A smirk was on his face as he leaned against the Hattery book, red eyes dark with something that I couldn't even begin to describe or imagine.

_Come on, Birdie, my Birdie,_ Gilbert mouthed, hand stretched out and beckoning, _Come vith me. You know you vant to._

I did. So badly, my heart and my veins were singing with it. Not singing, exactly, screaming. They were screaming and creaking and my bones, legs that had once been so loyal to me, betrayed me now. Or perhaps they helped me. They launched my body in his direction, my path straight and sure with a purpose.

_"There open fanes and gaping graves_  
_Yawn level with the luminous waves;_  
_But not the riches there that lie_  
_In each idol's diamond eye-_  
_Not the gaily-jeweled dead_  
_Tempt the waters from their bed;_  
_For no ripples curl, alas!_  
_Along that wilderness of glass-_  
_No swellings tell that winds may be_  
_Upon some far-off happier sea-_  
_No heavings hint that winds have been_  
_On seas less hideously serene."_

My lungs expanded, pressing against ribs, arms pumping at my sides. "G-Gil!" I managed to pant out, getting closer and closer to my goal. Tears started to burn the back of my eyes. "You're ok! You haven't left me!"

"Nein, of course not," the albino said easily, he opened his arms, folding me against him. His heart thrummed beneath my ear, calming me as our heart beats synced up and beat as one. "I vill never leave you." He ran his hands through my hair and I melted, fisting my hands in his jacket. "I vill protect you." I felt my eyelids droop as his arms surrounded me, lifting me off the ground and holding me tightly.

_Never let me go. Never let me go..._

"You're mine to protect, Birdie."

_And you're mine_, I thought before my eyelids closed and darkness took over, white rabbit eyes and glittering red eyes visible in the black.

* * *

She tapped her nail against the cold gold of her throne, the black padding with red hearts matched the color scheme of the room. Black and red tiled floors, red rug leading from the two thrones high up on a platform to the doors of the throne room, red velvet drapes on the long windows (they had a pretty red and gold stained glass pattern), the black walls, the gold tiled high ceilings and the couches and chairs with frames made of gold and padding that was either solid black or red. Her throne, like her king's, was gold framed with the heart pattern, only the hearts on his throne were black with a red background.

_Her king..._

She looked over at Ivan, her brother that she wished so desperately wasn't. It wasn't that she hated him, far from that and exactly the opposite. She loved him so much, it was a burning in between her breasts and in her abdomen. All Natalia wanted was for her big brother not to be her big brother, so he could embrace her at night, lay her down on warm sheets, spread her legs and...well...you get the picture.

At the moment, Ivan was not in the throne beside hers where he was supposed to be. Instead, he was sitting at a set of table and chairs for two, talking to one of the courters of their court. He was in a heated, but seemingly pleasant, discussion with an Oriental man in a red silk robe, decorated with a golden dragon, an emerald as its eye and red rubies and orange garnets as the fire blowing from its mouth. Slippers had been daintily placed on his feet, his long hair braided over his shoulder, his feminine hands holding his black cigarette holder (which contained a cigarette) and his feminine, alluring, exotic, Oriental eyes half lidded as he gazed and smiled, twinkling laughter falling from his cupid's bow lips. Ivan seemed to be having a good time with the courter -Yao -with his face changing expression every few minutes. At one moment he would be smiling and booming laughter would erupt from his chest, then the next moment his brow would be scrunched up, mouth twisted in anger, then his eyes would be cast down, shoulders hunched, hands clenched together and adam's apple bobbing as he fought down tears (Natalia had entertained the thought of beheading Yao for making her darling brother cry, but she had to keep reminding herself that Ivan was capable of doing that himself...and Yao's family had always been loyal to the crown) and, then, the next moment, he would be smiling and laughing again.

It confused Natalia at great lengths but she tried to control her jealous. She _did_ have actual business to take care of...not that she wanted to. Natalia really didn't want to do this, not again, when she thought this was already over and down with.

_Why can't these two idiots give up?! What the hell is wrong with them?!_

"M-Milady?"

She was snapped out of her bitter thoughts by one of her servants, Toris the Frog. He was dressed all in green with green eyes just as a frog should be.

She smiled, cold and threatening, "Da, Toris? What the fuck do you want?"

Toris winced -like he should. "The Alice...Matthew was seen by the Pool of Tears...he was running a caucus race with the Dodo, the Eaglet, the Duck and...the L-Lory," he said meekly, shrinking back as Natalia heard the name of her sister's most loyal servant and growled. _No, friend. Sister calls them friends._ "Then...he disappeared. B-B-B-But! But, we think either head to the Rabbit's house" -the queen snarled, banging her fist against the arm of her throne, which hardly got a glance from the courters gathered in the room -"the Duchess' mansion or the Hatter's...whatever."

She relaxed her shoulders, growling to herself and tapping her nails irritably on the arm of her throne. "Alright...Yes, thank you Toris. Go away."

Toris bowed before walking as quickly as he could out of the throne room.

_I'll handle this...this time, I'll kill Matthew. I don't care if he's my sister's child, he trying to take away my most faithful servant! My only hybrid! He will die!_

A smile slowly spread across her face and she began to giggle, laughing hysterically.

"Sister?" Ivan said brows furrowing in confusion, he didn't move away from Yao or even get up out of his seat, "What's the matter? You're acting unstable, da?" Yao smiled at this, smothering his giggle by taking a drag from his cigarette.

_"But lo, a stir is in the air!_  
_The wave- there is a movement there!_  
_As if the towers had thrust aside,_  
_In slightly sinking, the dull tide-_  
_As if their tops had feebly given_  
_A void within the filmy Heaven._  
_The waves have now a redder glow-_  
_The hours are breathing faint and low-_  
_And when, amid no earthly moans,_  
_Down, down that town shall settle hence,_  
_Hell, rising from a thousand thrones,_  
_Shall do it reverence."_

"I will kill him, brother," she clarified, "I will deliver his head to our sister on a silver platter and I put his heart on display next to the royal gems! It will be so, so lovely, brother~ especially seeing the White Rabbit crying like a little bitch when he's made to watch his lover die!"

* * *

**Ok so I hope that was ok...I don't know...**

**The poem was "The City in the Sea" by Edgar Allan Poe in case you were interested and the one book title was just one I made up**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Natalia: Queen of Hearts**

**Daisy: Mouse**

**Matthew: Alice**

**Gilbert: White Rabbit**

**Aden: Eaglet**

**Vash: Duck**

**Elizabeta: Lory**

**Roderich: Dodo**

**Toris: Frog servant**

**Yao: part of the Queen's court**

**Ivan: King of Hearts**

* * *

**REVIEW~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning is a little confusing but think of the convo like this: Lovino, Feli, Lovino, Feli, etc**

**Also Lovino swears a lot...**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum**_

"Wow, look at this bastard."

"Ve~ fratello, do you think he's alright? Should we call someone?"

"Who the fuck would we call?! No one's here!"

"W-W-Well...we could...we could call Lud-?"

"HELL TO THE FUCK NO, STUPID BASTARD!"

"Th-Then what about Anto-?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Shhhh...keep it down," I mumbled rubbing my sleepy eyes and tasting morning in my mouth, "Five...five more minutes..."

There was a scoff from somewhere above me. "You're lucky we're even _here_ you bastard," the gruff voice said, although it was high in pitch and had the potential to sound very soothing and feminine, "we're the only ones keeping you from being raped."

"Hm?!" I yelped surging into a sitting position. I looked around, seeing I was sitting up on a patch of soft grass in the middle of a forest.

Before me were two guys, looking almost exactly the same dressed in tight red shorts that barely covered their asses, brown suspenders, brown boots that came up to their ankles and yellow shirts with bishop sleeves and a black ribbon holding the collar shut. They'd even look the same, only the one on my left was paler, had half lidded amber eyes and reddish hair while the one on my right had brunette hair, hazel eyes that looked more brown then hazel and his skin was a healthy olive color. The one on the left also wore an iron cross around his neck and a red propeller cap made his hair stick up at odd angles beneath it, while the one on the right wore a small, golden pendent and a gaint sun hat with a red ribbon wrapped around the middle.

The one on the right definitely scared me.

"W-Wait, what do you mean 'rape'?!"

The one on the right rolled his eyes, hands on hips. "There are some perverts in this world that would just _LOVE_ to sink their teeth in a young, pretty boy in a dress."

_In...a..._ I looked down to see my current state of dress. My shirt and stockings were long gone, as well as my underwear. What replaced them were thigh high, white, silk stockings with lace at the top, black ankle strap shoes, undergarments made out of what felt like silk and lace and a lavender dress with puffed sleeves, a skirt that barely went passed my thighs, a white petticoat beneath and a small apron -with pockets -over the skirt and was actually longer than the skirt by about half an inch.

"W-Why am I in a dress?!" I squeaked jumping to my feet and pulling down the skirt, trying to cover up my legs.

"Ve~ it was probably Gilbert."

"Gilbert? You...you call him Gilbert too?" I questioned, for some reason I felt hurt. I wanted to be the only one that called Gilbert by his name. Everyone else should just call him "White Rabbit".

"Sì, he's like family so I call him Gilbert."

"I just call him bastard."

"Fratello, that's not very nice."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Ve~ well-."

"U-Um...ex-excuse me, where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" I said quickly, not liking the way my jealousy had calmed when Feliciano spoke of Gilbert being like family, not a lover.

"You're in the Forest of Five and Gilby probably brought you here to see us. And to take a siesta," Feliciano said with a giggle.

"As for who we are, I am Tweedle Dee" -the one with a sun hat said pointing to himself -"but you can call me Lovino or whatever and this idiot is Tweedle Dum, you can call him Feliciano too."

"...Hey, wait, I'm not Tweedle Dum, you are fratello!"

"Sì, yes you are, idiot."

"No-."

"Sì, YOU ARE!"

"VE~!"

"U-Um...how...how do I get out of here?" I asked interrupting their little argument.

"You have to listen to our stories first!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands, "We have two!"

"Just listen you bastard and we'll help you get out of here," Lovino huffed, hands on his hips.

"Al~Alright..." I agreed, after all, what is the worst thing that could happen?

"Fratello, do you want to tell the story together?" Tweedle Dum, Feliciano, asked, turning to look at his twin.

"Sì, but I'll start-."

"Ve~ but, fratello, you always start!"

"SILENCIO! It's because I am oldest!"

"By thirty minutes!"

"SÌ, AND DON'T YOU FUCKING FORGET IT!"

"But-!"

"There once lived two brats- _I mean_ -boys," Lovino began.

"By a field," Feliciano said soon after, "Full of mice."

"One was older and taller -_duh_."

"Quite thin with snow for hair."

"'Albino boy blue'."

"Who could play the flute."

"And _fucking_ violin."

"The other."

"Was younger -_no shit_."

"Sky trapped in his eyes."

"Followed 'Albino' -_fucking_ -'Boy Blue'."

"Like little sheep and Bo-Peep."

"As close as two _fuckers_ can be."

"Strength became weakness."

"Keys thrown _the hell_ away."

"As cages were locked."

"Cut up and diced."

"Put together again."

"Chemicals _goddamn_ injected."

"Screaming was heard."

"From 'Albino boy blue' above all others -_boowho_."

"Revealed too soon."

"Reborn anew -_like a fucking butterfly_."

"Bones made to shift."

"And creak."

"Scars meant to mar."

"Eternal _crappy_ servitude."

"Brother led astray."

"By the amber eyes of a temptress," Lovino shot a dark look at his twin.

"Eternal loneliness may be a blessing," Feliciano continued, ignoring the look.

"_Until."_

"One day."

"A prince he did see... with a fine _boot-tay_."

"All satin and jewels," Tweedle Dum said slapping his brother's arm.

"_Ow-!_ No room for a servant."

"A slave."

"Who is _fucking_ poorer than he."

"They smiled and laughed."

"Fell in love fast."

"Until the Queen found out."

"And ripped the _motherfucking_ prince's heart out."

"The screaming was loud."

"As was the _damn_ begging."

"Yet she wrapped up the heart."

"And sent it _fucking_ flying."

My head swam with questions, my heart drowning in sympathy and sadness. This only brought more questions to light. What happened to the White Rabbit's lover? Why couldn't the White Rabbit stop being the Queen's servant? Why was this Queen so cruel? Why did this story sound so familiar? Why couldn't I stop the sadness from forming in my stomach and leaking out in tears down my cheeks?

"Ve~? Matthew, are you crying? Don't cry, it'll be ok! The Queen of Hearts can't hurt you!" Feliciano said flapping his arms desperately. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug, "We'll protect you, we're your friends even though Lovi-."

"CHIGI! _Don't call me that!_"

"Even though Tweedle Dee swears a whole bunch, he really does like you! You're his best friend! Antonio doesn't count, since they're fucking~."

"_FELICIANO!_" Lovino and I yelled at the same time, blushing bright red and horrified that such a dirty thing came out of such a sweet boy's mouth.

"VE~! W-W-W-What?! I'm sorry! _I SURRENDER!"_ Feliciano screamed pulling away to wave his arms desperately in the air, futilely fighting a non-existent enemy.

I sighed, this was so strange. These people were strange, this place was strange, I didn't know where I was, everyone knew stuff I didn't. It was all very tiresome and irritating to say the least. "I think I'm going to go to take another nap..." I mumbled.

"What? No, you fucking maple bastardo, we have another story to fucking tell you!" Tweedle Dee shouted, crossing his arms, "You better fucking listen, too, because this is fucking important!"

"...really?"

"Ve~ si!"

"...really..."

"Silencio, bastardo, and let my fratello start the stupid story."

Feliciano cleared his throat, straightened his spine and his shirt, as he stretched out his suspenders with a smug look. Taking a deep breath, he began, "The Queen of Hearts is a tyrant."

"The worst of the worst," Lovino continued.

"Steps on our wind pipes."

"If we dare speak against her."

"Trials are rigged."

"Even the king lives in fear."

"She will rip out your heart and eat it at supper."

"Heads."

"Centerpieces."

"In her castle."

"What the Alice must do."

"Is really quite simple."

"He must distinguish the truth."

"From the lies."

"From the fiction."

"Remember the future."

"His past."

"What exists in the present."

"Go back to the beginning."

"Then into the past."

"Drink every last drop."

"From the 'Drink Me' cans."

"He must remember the story."

"The how."

"And the why."

"End to end."

"Back to back."

"Pain to pleasure."

"Once again."

"He must take up a sword."

"Stab his own heart."

"Cut off his own head."

"Blood on the floor."

"The king's chains."

"He will raise."

"The Queen will be broken."

"Her kingdom will fall."

"And Wonderland will be free for all."

"Alice will save, it will be the Queen of Heart's fateful day," the twins said together, bowing at the waist at the same time.

All was quiet except for the animal noises in the forest. An animal's scream, an owl's "who, who", the rustling of leaves and bushes, a bird's call. I couldn't speak, I was so shocked.

"...who's...who's the Alice?" _Who was that speaking? Oh...it was me wasn't it?_ My usually quiet voice was like a whisper on the wind, broken and strangled. It was pathetic, sad, lonely. Scared, I'm...I'm scared...

"You," Feliciano said, his voice quiet and gentle.

"You're the Alice, moron," Lovino huffed, "but try not to worry too much or whatever. We'll...do something...right, fratello?"

"Si~!"

"...Th...Thank you..." I said still shocked and confused but feeling oddly grateful. They were so kind, even if Lovino was a little stand offish. I knew, deep in my heart and my soul that I could trust them. That I would need them.

"Nessun problema, amico~!" Feliciano cheered jumping up and down and clapping, "Come on now, we have to go!"

"W-Where?" I asked hesitantly, everywhere I had been in Wonderland had been pretty weird. I looked around me now, noticing the unrealistic softness of the grass that was a blue-ish green, the green leaves that were the color of mint with bright blue veins and the bark of the trees was both dark and light brown, making it look like the tree trunks had stripes. _Weird...definitely weird... _

"To the White Rabbit's house of course~!"

My head jerked up and I blushed. _The White Rabbit...Gilbert...his house...Gilbert..._ excitement was an embarrassing bumble in my chest and I couldn't help but to smile. _I'm going to see Gilbert again!_

"Hurry up, we don't have all damn day!" Tweedle Dee snapped as Feliciano began to skip through the trees. He turned his back to me and began running after his twin.

"Wa-Wait!" I squeaked scrambling to my feet and running after them, "Hold on!" I ran into the forest, running faster and faster and trying to catch up to them. I really, _really_ wanted to see Gilbert again, for some reason.

It was more than how..._fucking hot_ he was, although that was certainly part of it. Gilbert felt so familiar to me, I felt like he was someone that I needed and wanted with an immeasurable amount of passion and desire. And I did, currently, but I felt like it was something I had felt a while ago. Sometime in the past. Sometime in the past I had wanted him and, maybe,...maybe he wanted me, too. I hoped so. If he didn't return at least _some_ of my feelings then...then I would curl up in a dark pit and cry in the fetal position!

...pretty sad, I know, but that's all I got at the moment.

Gilbert was kind.  
Gilbert was gentle.  
Gilbert was smart.  
Gilbert was special.  
Gilbert was beautiful.  
Gilbert was strong.  
Gilbert was...a tortured knight, hiding his battle scars beneath his shining armor. Shining armor that was no longer silver, but stained red from all the blood he had spilled and drawn in battle.

_Gilbert...Gilbert was mine!_

_...Whoa! Possessive much, self?!_

"Ve~ hurry up, Matthew!"

"Hurry up, shit head!"

"Don't you wanna see Gilby~?"

"We don't got all day, bastard!"

I stumbled out of the forest, breaking through the line of trees to see I was alone. The twins were gone. Vanished into thin air. But, what I did see, was a beautiful, glittering, coral colored pathway leading to a small, cottage like house. It was built in the traditional English style with a thatched roof, white walls and everything, the front door a bright red, the windows on both the top floor and ground floor containing purple and blue cornflowers and a garden was visible in the back of the house, surrounded and protected by a white fence. It struck a cord in me, this cottage was so deeply familiar that I was awestruck by its picturesque beauty and the homey, nostalgic feeling that accompanied it.

Slowly, I walked up to the cozy cottage, walking up the two short, stone steps that led to the front door. I placed my hand on the cold, smooth, brass door knob.

...and it swung open.

* * *

_~Mean While~_

Gilbert's hands were chained to the stone wall, spread out at his sides and his torso bare. Bare except for the blood, bruises, sweat and lacerations littering his body. His legs had given out a while ago, the only thing keeping him up now were the chains, and he could barely keep his eyes open as his body shook. Weakly, Gilbert tilted his head up to get a brief look at his tormentor, his torturer, his master, his _King_.

King Ivan raised his arm, lifting the bloodied pipe over his head.

_It was not his fault_, Gilbert thought, trying to remind himself, convince himself, _It's hers. That spiteful little bitch._

The King was not himself, he never was when these things happened, the Queen of Hearts made sure of it. Ivan's purple-ish eyes were black, blank and manic, a wide smile permanently on his face, the corners stretching all the way up to the top of his ears. He wore black denim trousers, brown knee high boots, his signature scarf and a crimson shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Just as he was about to bring down the pipe for...Gilbert had lost count but you get the picture, a voice spoke out from the darkness. "That's enough, my love." The Queen of Hearts appeared from the shadows, her heels clicking against the blood and spit covered stone floor. "White Rabbit," Natalia said coldly, "Have you learned your lesson?"

Gilbert spit blood and mucus from his mouth and onto the floor in front of the Queen. "Ja, your Majesty."

"Dobra. Now tell me where your lover is."

A smirk spread across his face, _ah, so that is why I'm being punished._ "I don't know." _I can hold out for Matthew. My love, hold on a while longer...hopefully Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum got to you in time...we will see each other soon, I know it._

Natalia scowled. She hated his face, hated his voice. _Hated him, hated him, hated him,_ but -sadly -she needed him to take down her sister and gain control of all of Wonderland. "Wipe that smirk from your face, slave!" she screeched, "Or off with your head!"

Abruptly his smile left, amusement still obvious in his voice as he said, "Ja, meine Königin."

She made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat as she motioned for two guards to unlock Gilbert's chains. "Drag your corpse back to your room," Natalia ordered spinning on her heel, "And get the King to his!" She snapped her fingers and Ivan, along with the pipe, fell to the ground in a heap.

Ivan's spell was broken.  
For now.

But Gilbert...Gilbert was still a slave, even if his chains had been taken off

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo**

**I hope you liked that**

**I REALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE**

**YOU KEEP ME LIVING!**

* * *

**Matthew (Alice)**

**Feliciano (Tweedle Dum)**

**Lovino (Tweedle Dee)**

**Gilbert (White Rabbit)**

**Ivan (King of Hearts)**

**Natalia (Queen of Hearts)**

* * *

**The poem thingies the twins said were written by me so I'm sorry if they're crap...**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**and**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**~kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG~ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**They meant so much to me and I now have double the motivation to write this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Rabbit Sends a Little Bill**_

"The Rodent said I should be expecting a guest," a guy -I assumed he was a guy- said with a bright smile as he opened the door, "I never expected it to be, like, a cutie in a cute dress though. BTW, I _LOVE_ that dress! Where'd you get it?!"

"U-Uh...I kinda...woke up with it on?" I said uncertainly, "Erm, who are you?"

"Ah, that does totally seem like the Rodent's style," the blonde muttered looking me up and down, "Oh, and I'm, like, Feliks by the by, I, like, work here. As a maid and gardener and, like, whatever, but you can tots come in~!"

"Um, th-thank you...Feliks..." I said quietly and quickly stepping inside.

It was warm and cozy inside and I smiled. The walls had red tinted, wood paneling, the floors were oak. There was a living room, kitchen and dinning room were all in one room with a staircase on the right wall with a door on the very back wall that led to the garden in the back. The living room, to the right, held a black Victorian style couch, a glass coffee table, a white shag carpet, two black high backed chairs, a red and brown stone fire place and pictures on the mantle over the fireplace. To the left was the kitchen with dark oak cabinets, black counter tops and stainless steel appliances and, in the dinning room, was a simple rectangular, dark wood table with matching chairs. Lighting up the three spaces was a large black chandelier in the middle of the room. It was warm, cozy and beautiful.

"The Rabbit totally designed this himself. It was, like, meant for him and his brother but I, like, take it that the twins totally explained their falling out?"

I nodded.

"Good. I, like, totally can't explain heavy stuff. Totally not my for-tay."

"It-It's ok," I stammered following him into the kitchen, "Is...Is Gil home?"

A weird, kind of creepy, smile stretched across his face and he opened the door to the ice box, pulling out some blue whip cream, a mixing bowl and a small basket of purple berries. "Nie, he isn't," Feliks said pulling a small, ceramic bowl from one of the higher cabinets, it was white with blue cornflowers around the rim, "He should be back soon, though. I think. Maybe."

I sighed quietly, leaning against the counter and looking at the guy. In a dress. OH MY GOD, HE WAS IN A DRESS TOO! He was dressed in what resembled a uniform, probably a maid uniform of some kind. His dress was a brown dress with Juliet sleeves that went down to his knees with a swooping neckline and a white petticoat beneath, black fishnet tights, black shoes with a one inch heel, a white pinafore over his brown dress and a crochet maid cap. He made it look good and, despite his lack of breasts (AKA: boobies), it looked like he was meant to wear a dress, that it was simply the natural thing to wear.

"N-Nice uniform," I tried to compliment, watching as he scooped what appeared to be lemon pudding into the two matching, ceramic bowls.

"Thank you~" Feliks giggled, slicing up some purple-berries with a knife, he cut off the long, spikey steam before cutting the berry in half, "It's not, like, as cute or awesome as my other dresses but, it'll, like, due. You know, for work and stuff."

I nodded, watching silently as he put the purple-berry slices in the bowls with the pudding. "When did you say Gil will be home?"

Feliks smiled that creepy smile again, using a spoon to scoop the home made whip cream into the bowls, on top of the pudding and purple-berries. "Soon~" he hummed still smiling. He picked up the two bowls and placed them on the table, "Come on, we gotta, like, eat!"

I joined him at the table, thinking about how strange it was that I was eating dessert with a stranger, a cross dresser, in a house I've never seen._ Definitely the weirdest day of my life...wait...have I been here for a day? Or longer?_ "How long have I been here...?" I wondered, accidentally speaking out loud.

"Well...you totally made it through the night, you know, _unraped_."

So one night and -basically -a day. Awesome...just awesome... I sighed, grabbing the silver spoon and scoop the dessert into my mouth. The lemon pudding was super tangy -in a good way, the purple berries were super sweet and the whip cream -although it was a weird color -helped to balance the two extreme flavors out. I liked it, honestly I did, and as soon as I swallowed I scooped up even more and placed it in my mouth. It was good. Really, really good and it made my stomach feel nice and full and fuzzy.

"You like it?" Feliks asked, hopeful and preppy.

"Do I like it? I love it!" I gushed, swallowing what was in my mouth and licking the leftovers from the corner of my mouth and my bottom lip, "What is this? It's awesome! Can I have more? Oh...wait...that's rude...How is it so good? My stomach feels weird!"

"I -wait...what?"

"My. Stomach. Feels. Funny," I said slowly trying to make him understand me. Why wasn't he understanding me? I wanted to see Gilbert's bedroom -wait...one step at a time, me, baby steps...baby steps...

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" he cursed, jumping away from the table, "_FUCK_! Just...J-Just stay here! I'll be back!" Feliks ran out the front door, running for someone named Carlos.

"Wait! Feliks, what-?" my words died off in my throat as I felt burning pain start in my stomach, rattling my teeth and making my bones crack. I screamed. _It hurt! It hurt! It hurt!_ I recognized the feeling, I had felt it before. In that room. But, that time, Gilbert -my White Rabbit -had been there to help me. His presence had calmed me but he was no longer here; he was off somewhere, living his life, doing his own thing, he had no time for me. But that really wasn't fair. He didn't know I was going to come to his house. Or did he? No. Probably not. Probably. Maybe. Probably. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. _Hopefully it'll stop... Please stop. Please stop. Please stop!_

Soon enough, it did. After I heard crashing and popping seams, I opened my eyes and ended up slamming my head against the ceiling and banging my elbow against the wall. "Ow!" I yelped, trying to straighten my spine but I couldn't. My leg was through the front door, left arm through a window, my right arm tucked painfully between me and the wall, my other leg tucked beneath me with my knee sticking out the back door and the right side of my face pressed up against the window. "Jesus!"

"S-See! Didn't I, like, tell you I was telling the truth?!" I heard Feliks yell and I looked out of the window using my right eye. Feliks was pulling along a tanned, buff male with black dreadlocks, the man wore a dirtied orange shirt, brown-black boots and stained green denim pants. He carried a bucket, a chimney sweep and a mop, a rag over his shoulder and a confused look on his face.

"What do you- Holy fucking shit!" the tan man yelled, "Feliks, _what the hell is this?!"_

"IT WAS A _GODDAMN ACCIDENT_, CARLOS!" Feliks shouted stomping his heeled foot in irritation, "NOW GO _GET_ HIM!"

_Carlos...? Carlos...? Why does that name sound familiar? MAPLE! Wait, that's a fucking pussy way to curse..._

"M-Matthew?" Carlos spoke looking up at my giant form in shock, "Ma-Matthew, what are you...? We thought you were dead!"

_We? Who's "we"? Why do you know me?!_ I wondered before everything went black.

* * *

**The White Rabbit had shown up at the palace and I felt my heart begin to hammer painfully against my ribs.**

**This was our second meeting but I consider it our first. We didn't really talk at the ball but we...w-we danced. We danced all night long and it felt amazing, perfect, right. It was one of my servants, so darling and adorable and sweet with blonde hair and green eyes, that told me of his arrival.**

**"Are...Are you s-sure Noah?!" I demanded my voice cracking as I turned to face him. I had been sitting at my vanity table, brushing my golden hair that had grown just passed my chin, when Noah had told me the news. I wasn't even dressed yet! Well, I had a white, silk robe on but that was basically it.**

**"Yes, my prince," Noah said with a mischievous smile as he bowed slightly, "He's in the thrown room with your parents, requesting you grace him with your presence."**

**"M-M-Me?!" I asked incredulous.**

**"Of course you, sir!" he exclaimed grabbing my wrist and gently tugging me to my feet, "Hurry! Go get ready, he's so handsome, prince!"**

**In ten minutes, I was dressed with Noah and two other servant's assistance. I put on a blue dress that went down to my knees and hugged my sides, the dress was a pale blue with navy blue embroidery on the hem of the skirt with cold shoulder styled sleeves, I had on my family ring and a simple, silver, chain charm bracelet with gloss on my lips, silver studs in the shells of my ears and white, lace up, leather boots that went up to my thigh with a two and a half inch heel. After getting a thumbs up from Noah, I sprinted down the hallway and slid down the grand stair case's railing, dropping gracelessly to my feet and quickly walking to my parents' thrown room, trying to calm my self and regain my breath. I didn't want him to know I had been running. I took a deep, calming breath before approaching the guards at the big, double doors with gold door knobs and painted white, I smiled at them, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I believe my presence has been requested?"**

**The guards smiled, blushing. I always made sure to treat the people in the palace with respect, rather they be personal servants, guards, gardeners, maids, butlers, cooks or stable boys; they were still people and I wanted to make sure they knew that I appreciated all they did for my family, their job wasn't easy. Frankly, they did all the stuff that my family could do by themselves, but didn't because royalty wasn't allowed to do those things. "Hello, prince," they said bowing, "Yes they did, would you like to go inside?"**

**"Yes, please."**

**They smiled again and opened the doors to let me inside. "Merci," I hummed and their smiles broadened. I stepped inside, striding forward as the guards closed the doors behind me. Inside, just like Noah said, were my parents sitting in their respective thrones with Gilbert standing in front of them. He wore a different outfit then the one he wore at the ball; this time he wore a gold coat with wizard sleeves and black on the collar and on the cuffs of the coat, brown trousers tucked into the same boots he had worn at the party and a crimson shirt that was unbuttoned down to the bottom of his ribcage to reveal the strong muscles of his chest and his sternum.**

**He. Looked. _Hot!_**

**"Hello, Matthew, dear," the Queen said with a kind smile in the direction of her son, "We have a guest, you remember the White Rabbit, don't you?"**

**"O-Oui! I m-mean, of course I do," I stammered blushing bright red and bowing, "It's a pleasure to see you again, White Rabbit."**

**"Gilbert," he said with his raspy, accented voice, that voice sent shivers down my spine and I subconsciously licked my lips. _He was just so enticing!_ "Please, call me Gilbert."**

**"Matthew, would you mind taking the White Rabbit on a tour?" the King asked sharing a look with his wife, "Your mother and I need to discuss some things..."**

**"Yes, I'd be honored," I breathed, my heart beating incredibly fast as my face turned pink, "J-Just follow me, Whi- um, Gilbert."**

**The albino grinned at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he followed me out of the throne room. "It vas nice of you to give me a tour," Gilbert said as I slowed down my stride to let him walk at my side, "But, you don't have to. If you don't vant-."**

**"N-Non!" I exclaimed, gaping slightly, "Of course I want to, I don't mind at all!" We fell silent after that, but it wasn't awkward. "So...where would you like to see first? Would you like to see the gardens?"**

**"I vould like zhat."**

**I smiled shyly, side stepping closer to the albino. Our hands brushed and I blushed, wanting to reach out for his hand but refraining; I didn't want to suddenly come on too strong or scare him off. I really, really like Gilbert. **

**"Prince!"**

**Gilbert and I stopped, looking around for the voice. **

**"Up here, Prince!"**

**I tilted my head, looking up. I smiled when I saw it was Carlos, the head of maintenance and a close friend of mine. "Carlos!" I exclaimed with a toothy smile, "What are you doing hanging from the ceiling?" Although Carlos had a muscly, fleshy lizard tail and tan, olive colored scales instead of tan skin, I couldn't figure out why he was hanging from the beams in the ceiling by his tail.  
**

**He grinned down at me. "I'm cleaning the chandeliers," Carlos explained, "Who is your friend, Prince?"**

**I blushed, _friend! My Friend!_ "Thi-This is the White Rabbit," I stammered, "We met at my birthday party."**

**"Did you now?"**

**"Ja," Gilbert confirmed with a sharp nod and a weary look up at the tanned man hanging from the rafters. **

**"We were going to the gardens."**

**"Be on your way then, my Prince," Carlos said with an awkward looking bow, "We will talk later." He winked, smirking and gesturing suggestively at Gilbert. I blushed bright red, glad that the albino's attention was on a painting, and stuck my tongue out at Carlos. **

**He laughed, up righting himself to stand on a beam and walking out of the hall. "Should we get going?" I asked, turning my attention to Gilbert again, "It's right here?"**

**"Ja, zhat sounds good." **

**The sun was shinning in the garden as they stepped out onto the glowing, rainbow stone path. The flowers surrounded the path, ranging from ankle height in muted pastels to eight foot tall flowers that glowed beneath black light. We walked along the path for a minute, comfortably silent. **

**"If you don't mind my asking," I finally said, although my voice remained soft and light, "what was your business with my parents?"**

**"I vas delivering a message from ze Queen und King of Hearts," he answered simply, stepping closer so our shoulders painlessly bumped into each other. **

**"Ah." It was quiet for a while long before I hesitantly broke it again, blushing as I did, "S-So...why di-did you request me-e?"**

**Gilbert smirked at my question, wrapping his hand around my slim wrist and pulling me to a stop. "I have to have a reason?" he teased slowly pulling me towards his body. I gasped quietly, feeling his body heat and I wanted to lean into him, he was broad, warm and comforting. "Vell...if you must know..." he continued lifting my hand to his lips, he turned it over so my wrist was facing up, and kissed my pulse, "I really vanted to see you again."**

**My heart stopped. I swear, at that moment, I died and went to Heaven for, like, a millisecond. "I-I-I," I stammered as he took my arms, picking them up and wrapping them around his neck. He pulled our bodies flush together, embracing me gently. "I really wanted to see you too, Gil."**

* * *

I woke up to pulling on my hair and a stinging pain in my arms and legs.

"MONSTER!"

"GET IT OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"IS IT GOING TO EAT US?!"

A stinging pain formed in between my eyes and I looked down, seeing rocks lying on the floor from where they had fallen after being thrown. "C-Carlos?" I whimpered, struggling to look around for the tan, lizard humanoid man.

"I'm right here, Matthew," he said appearing on my shoulder. He looked out the window at the angry mob and frowned. "I didn't want to do this but...drink this." He handed me a small, amber bottle. "Drink it," Carlos repeated, uncorking it and placing it on my over sized lips. He poured it on my tongue and I swallowed.

It hurt, as expected but I grit my teeth and tried not to scream out in pain as my bones shifted and I shrank, shrank and shrank until I was the size of a field mouse. The ground was shaking and I nervously looked out of a crack in the door to see men in blood red armor walking towards us. "Carlos!" I squeaked, my entire body shaking at the sight of the GAINT -height wise -army.

"I will handle it, Matthew, just run!" Carlos yelped, "RUN!"

My body twitched, jerking forward as I ran out of a crack in the door way, avoiding being stepped on and disappearing in the tall, dark grass.

* * *

The ball room had red wallpaper with a gold heart pattern, black drapes pulled away from the high arched windows, showing off the Full orange moon and the swirling green, orange and white of the cosmos, the floor was solid gold with a black carpet leading up to the dais in the ballroom that held the King and Queen's thrones. Pressed up against the right wall was a small stage where the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon, as well as a number of other creatures, played instruments for the party goers to dance to and, next to that, was another stage that was currently empty and, against the left wall, was a buffet table covered with a red table cloth.

People were dressed in rich fabrics, Natalia dressed the best out of them all in a glittering gold, strapless dress, five inch black heels, black gloves, her hair in an intricate bun on the left side of her head and her gold and red ruby crown heavy on her head, diamonds weighing down her earlobes and rings, and bracelets, glittering on her fingers and wrists. Ivan was dressed in his simple, black military uniform, medals over his left lung, a red cape draped over his right shoulder, black leather gloves, black boots and a more modest silver and red ruby crown. Natalia looked smug, excited, while Ivan just looked tired and worn.

Gilbert was sitting next to Natalia's throne, pissed but staying quiet. He was wearing leather pants made up entirely of buckles and straps, no shoes, a red ball gag shoved in his mouth with saliva sticking to the corners of his lips, a black leather vest with only a thick strap around his neck and around his lower back, showing off his shoulder blades and the middle of his back which was covered in bleeding lacerations. Oh, yeah, there was also a black, leather collar around his neck, the chain attached to the collar was being held tightly in Natalia's fist.

"How does it feel Rabbit?" she giggled evilly, "Being reduced to a slave? A pet?"

He remained silent.

"Oh, right, you can't talk~."

He really wanted to kill her but he fisted his hands, stopping himself. Gilbert was under her control.

The music began to change and the previously empty stage was beginning to fill. It consisted of Yao and other members of his family dressed in simple black robes that dragged along the floor. They lined up on the stage, Yao in front and two of his family members on either side and one step behind him. They began to sway, pulling at the sash of their robes, rolling their shoulders and letting the fabric fall around their feet. There were two other men with Yao, all of them wearing black fabric around their hips with a golden trim and rubies dangling from the hem, golden body paint made stripes on thighs, arms, chests, abdomens and shoulders and rubies decorated their bodies, around their navels and on the top of their hands and feet; there were also two women with Yao, who wore fabric around their hips that matched the men's but a bra like top covered their breasts, the top was black with red rubies and gold coins hanging from the hem, they also had golden body paint and red rubies on their bodies like the males of the family.

Yao was the oldest and he had four siblings, only three of which were up on stage with him. On stage it was Yao, the third oldest named Im Young Soo, the forth born named Mei and the youngest of the siblings named Li Xiao. The other woman, Lein, was a little younger than Yao, she was married to Yao's sister, Mei, and wasn't related to any of them but was really close to her wife's family.

_"You were so young_  
_ And I guess I'm old"_

Yao was the one that opened his mouth and began singing. Yao placed one of his hands on his stomach, rolling his body forward, while his family bent their knees, spread their legs, placed their hands on their knees and thrusted their hips up into the air.

_"Open your eyes_  
_ I'll keep mine closed"_

Yao placed his hands over his eyes while his family covered their mouths with their hands, bending backwards and away from Yao -who was, again, in the front.

_"I prefer standing_  
_And you take your seat"_

Yao's family dropped to their hands and knees, backs arching and unarching. _**(A/N: cat, camel, cat, camel, cat, camel)**_

_"I'll be wide awake_  
_And you'll fall asleep"_

Yao raised his arms above his head before falling backwards, his family raised themselves on one knee just in time to place their hands on his back, easing him down onto the ground.

_"And you'll fall down a hole_  
_ That's the one place we both know_  
_ You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go"_

Yao's family held him to the ground as he tried to get up.

_"I guess that sometimes we both loose our minds_  
_ To find a better road"_

Yao's family let him go, letting him go to go to the right side of the stage, backs to Yao.

_"I can be pensive_  
_ You can be so sure"_

Yao got onto his knees and began to rock his hips to the music as his youngest sibling, Li Xiao, walked over. He stood behind Yao, grabbing the older male's left arm and twisting it behind his back. A small flinch from Yao was the only subtle sign that the movement had hurt.

_"You'll be the poison_  
_ You'll be the cure"_

Im Young Soo walked over, twisting Yao's other arm just as Li Xiao had done. Yao scowled slightly this time, just as his brothers bent his torso forward, Yao's pony tail swinging around from behind his back to over his shoulder.

_"I'm alone on the journey_  
_ I'm alive none the less"_

Mei came over this time, fisting her hand in Yao's hair and tugging his head upwards so his face was level and looking at the awed crowd.

_"And when you do your very worst"_

Lein came over, grabbing Yao by the throat and helping the others tug the older male to his feet.

_"Mmmmm it feels the best"_

Yao bit his lip and lowered his eyelids as he rocked his hips forward, making the crowd -both men and women -cat call.

_"And you'll fall down a hole_  
_ That's the one place we both know_  
_ You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go"_

Yao's siblings let him go, spinning away from him. They stood in the background, wrapping their arms around each other's waists and bowing.

_"I guess sometimes we both loose our minds_  
_ To find a better road"_

Yao's eyes glanced to the side before returning to the crowd, bending his knees and spreading his legs, provocatively rolling his hips and body in the direction of the crowd. The albino's eyes followed Yao's gaze, finding that they had gone in the direction of the King of Hearts. He watched as Ivan's hands clenched the arms of this throne, looking at the Chinese dancer with a face that was light pink and dark, hungry eyes. Hungry eyes that were also sad and desperate. _They're in love_, Gilbert realized, shocked, _they're in love but they can't be together because..._ His thought trailed off as he glared at Natalia from the corner of his eyes.

_"And you'll fall down a hole_  
_ That's the one place in this world that we both know"_

Yao stood up as the others got down on all fours, crawling towards him.

_"You take me with you if you could_  
_But if you could I'd lose everything"_

The others gathered around Yao's legs, hands reaching up and running down his sides, abdomen and legs, his body paint smearing.

_"Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes"_

Yao's family turned around, backs against Yao's body and slowly dragged themselves up, standing and backs pressed against Yao's body.

_"Who are you to keep your head with the hearts that you hang behind"_

The others scurried, standing in a single file line behind Yao.

_"Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?_  
_That you tell yourself again a thousand times"_

Yao spread his arms out at his sides, the others behind him doing the same and rocking to the beat, which had gotten faster, louder, more violent.

_"And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry"_

He looked directly at Natalia as he sang, his family -who had lined up in order of age -placed their hands on the shoulders of whoever was in front of them. Lein, who was behind Yao, placed her hands on the older male's shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees.

_"You wanna die? No?"_

Yao's family suddenly dropped, falling onto their sides on the ground. They clutched their throats, rolling onto their stomachs and trying to crawl towards the edge of the stage, only to fall limp on the ground. Their arms were stretched out, legs bent, as if they had died in a vain attempt to escape their fate. The crowd gasped.

_"So you fall down a hole_  
_That's the one place where we both know"_

Yao rose to his feet, hands clenched in front of his heart, his voice heart breakingly sad.

_"You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go"_

He looked back at his family, motioning to their still bodies with his arm and squeezing his eyes shut.

_"Because sometimes we both loose our minds"_

Yao turned back to the crowd, hands clutched in front of his stomach, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, neck and cheeks. It was due to sweat but it looked like it was due to tears.

_"To find a better road"_

His voice faded out as he bowed his head, the crowd waiting until the music finished. When it finally did, they erupted into manic applause and Yao raised his head, smiling shyly. The other members of his family followed suit, raising themselves off the ground -smiling -and lining up, grabbing each other's hands and bowing to the crowd. Laughing, they wrapped themselves in their robes and left the stage, leaving out a side door to go to their dressing room.

"Did you enjoy it, big brother?" Natalia asked her voice slightly accusing.

"It was fantastically preformed," he said voice calm, not hinting at any emotion what so ever, "If you don't mind, sister, I think it would only be appropriate if I go offer my compliments to the Wangs."

"Go ahead," she scoffed slightly put off as she rested her head on her hand, looking out at the crowd, "Do what ever you want."

"Thank you," Ivan said with a nod, he stood up and walked out of the side door. The albino noticed the hunger and sadness that was glowing in the King's eyes, pitying him. Gilbert knew those feelings well.

"He's sleeping with him," Natalia muttered and the White Rabbit looked up at her, "but that's ok. He doesn't love that Chinese whore. He loves me."

Gilbert gave her a doubtful look but didn't comment. After all, he still had a gag in his mouth.

_Matthew...I won't be long. I promise, liebling._

* * *

**Ok...so there's that...**

**I don't really have anything else to saaaaaaaaaaaay...**

**Um...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN!**

* * *

**Natalia: Queen of Hearts**

**Gilbert: White Rabbit**

**Ivan: King of Hearts**

**Yao: Member of the Queen's court/dancer**

**Li Xiao: Member of the Queen's court/dancer**

**Lein: Member of the Queen's court/dancer**

**Mei: Member of the Queen's court/dancer**

**Im Young Soo: Member of the Queen's court/dancer**

**Carlos: Bill the Lizard**

**Feliks: Gilbert's maid (Supposed to be Pat...which is kind of a random character in Alice in Wonderland)**

**Matthew: Alice**

**Katyusha: White Queen/Matthew's mom**

**Noah: (nyo!Liechtenstein) Matthew's servant in the castle**

* * *

**Ok so I think that's it...REVIEW**

**The song Yao dances and sings is "The Poison" by All American Rejects by the way**

**I LOVE YOU**

**~Kitty**


End file.
